Release 2.30.0: Echoes of the Past
Release 2.30.0: Echoes of the Past Fury of the Stone Lord: Echoes of the Past The destruction of the Pyrrus is at hand, do you have what it takes to venture deep within the Stone Lord's mountain and battle against his hordes of gargoyles? 'New Features and Content' *Level cap raised to level 75 *New Items: All new weapons, armor, crafting recipes, crops, gather materials, drops, and more! *New Bosses: 4 new level 70 bosses and a whopping 15 level 75 elder bosses, all with unique boss mechanics and a large focus and max level content. *New Zones: 15 Additional zones, including 6 very large combat zones, 6 new boss zones, 2 secret zones and an event zone. *New Event Zone: Blackfury Gorge is the forefront of the war against the Stone Lord. Players of any level may head through the portal to the southern front of battle and aid the seven realms. The zone has automatic level scaling, so head over and play with your friends. *New Quests: Lots of new quests with a very high focus on story and lore *New Bounties: Over 350 new bounty bosses! *Plus new zingara, game systems, bug fixes, combat improvements and more! Elder Levels *Elder Levels are designed to allow players to progress even after reaching the level cap. *After reaching level cap, players will begin to earn Elder XP, which goes towards increasing their Elder Level. Elder Levels can be leveled up without limit. Anything that gives a player combat experience before level cap, will instead give Elder Xp after level cap. *Unlike normal levels, Elder Levels do not affect the chance to hit/dodge, and do not give talent points. Instead, they grant special rewards such as bonus crowns, increased damage and protection, larger health and spirit and vim pools, and increased XP rates. *Once the level cap is lifted, players will be returned to their normal level, and will earn normal XP again until they reach the new level cap. The Elder Level rewards will stay in effect, and once players reach level cap, they will continue where they left off. Improvements Combat improvements *The effect bar has been split into two lines: one on the left, containing buffs, and one on the right, containing debuffs. This should make it easier to tell when a monster applies a harmful effect. *The health orb now smoothly transitions when health changes, instead of snapping to the new value. *When a large amount of damage is done to the player, now play warning sound and flash the health orb. *Changed the sound when clicking a feat button so it's shorter and more distinct. *When players get stunned, the feat bar will darken so it's more obvious they can't fight until it's over. *Stuns and other effects that cause incapacitation will no longer linger so long after they time out. *Feat cooldown: in addition to the gray timer, darken feats that are cooling down so that even when the timer is almost finished, they're still grayed out. *When a player doesn't have enough spirit to use a feat, make the overlay blue instead of black. *The flash when a feat is "ready" has been made shorter. *Hopefully fixed issues with feats and spells being interrupted even though nothing happened to interrupt it. *Hopefully fixed issues which could cause a feat or spell (e.g. Absorb Shield) to appear to cast the animation but have no effect. *We fixed a problem with Aegis so that it should not be triggered as often. *Being immobilized (e.g. webbed, rooted, etc.) no longer prevents characters from turning. *The combat cursor now has a pointer in the top-left indicating the cursor's precise point. *We added an animation effect when the player is rooted. *We fixed a problem in which the effect timer would count down too slowly (only about 1 second per minute) in the tool-tip. The effect was actually lasting the correct duration, but it was counting down too slowly, making it appear that the effect was expiring prematurely. *Fixed a bug allowing bow attacks to sometimes fire slightly more quickly than they should. Bow attack times should now match the attack time in the Outfit window. *Made bow attacks follow each other more smoothly, instead of snapping between positions and pausing for random amounts of time. Spells *The spells Censure and Sleep no longer generate any aggro on a monster or group of monsters. *Cure now dispels Root effects. *Cure casts much more quickly now! *Drakes and Redcap Archers will no long buff themselves while they are incapacitated by Censure or Sleep. Casting one of these abilities on them will reset them immediately, and keep them from ticking up damage until they wake up and start attacking again *We visually improved the priests ability 'cure' to look more like a holy spell and made it a much faster cast speed *Made a slight cosmetic change to shadow blast to make it appear more powerful. New Actions and Movement *New action: Rolling! To roll, double-click a move key such as WQES, or press Z while running. *New action: Sitting **It is now possible to sit down using /sit and /stand or pressing X. **There is also an option to sit on the emote menu **AFK now causes the character to sit down, instead of acting stunned. *Footstep Sounds were added, as well as sounds for wading, landing, splashing, running on snow, wood, sand, etc. **There's also a slider on Settings->Sounds->Footsteps to control the volume of footsteps. Vim Changes *Cooked Vim potions had their ingredients changed to now require 1 decoction, 3 bugs, and 3 worms. There was also a small spice cost added to each. The duration has been increased to 2 hours. *Herbs are now tradable on account. *Herbs have had their vim values tweaked. Hasty's were slightly reduced, while normals were increased. *We added a new herb at level 10, Blackbane. It has both a hasty and normal variant. This was added since a lot of players hit level 15 on another skill (thus unlocking vim) before their gardening is at or near level 15. *The amount of Vim that an herb or magical spice is now displayed on the seed packet. *Bounty power has had its duration increased from 6 hours to 10 hours *Bounties that give bounty power have been increased from within 3 levels to 5 *Added a button before vim is unlocked for switching to the feat pane when it's not opened. Before, players could get "stuck" in the vim pane even though they wanted to view their feats. Item Shop Changes *There are new outfits in the item store! The Grand Explorers outfit, and the Winged Gargoyle outfit. Each has four color variations that can be purchased individually, or a combo pack that includes all of them. **Please note: The combo packs in the item shop are identical to the new Steam DLC packages **Please note: After opening a combo pack, all items will be bound to account, so if are buying a combo pack to gift, it must be given before the item is opened. '' *We have removed gather potions from the item shop, and replaced them with Clockwork Harvesters **All Clockwork Harvesters give the ability to gather at a 10x rate **There are three types of Clockwork Harvesters: Normal, Deluxe, and Ultra ***After consuming a normal Clockwork Harvesters, a player will gather at a 10x rate for a single time. The cost is 3 crowns. ***After consuming a Deluxe Clockwork Harvesters, a player will gather at a 10x rate for a 10 times (10 charges). The cost is 9 crowns. ***After consuming an Ultra Clockwork Harvesters, a player will gather at a 10x rate for a 50 times (50 charges). The cost is 39 crowns. **Players will no longer have to drink, then gather, drink then gather. *We have greatly reduced the price of the mass producers to come in line with the new Clockwork harvesters. *We have added the 'Hero of the Elders', and 'Hero of Stormhold' items to our item shop. These items are identical to the Steam DLC packages. *Hero of the Elders: This pack now unlocks bag number 5 permanently on all characters, rather than giving you a single use bag 3 and 4. This change is retroactive for all people who purchased the elders pack. *Hero of Stormhold: This pack now unlocks bag number 6 permanently on all characters, rather than giving you a single use bag 5 and 6. This change is retroactive for all people who purchased the elders pack. 'Other Improvements' *Graphics Setting for First-Time Players (only): This will not affect any players who have ever adjusted their graphics settings, so for most existing players, it will not do anything. But for new players, it will test the frame rate, and if the frame rate is too low, it will bring up a pop-up for the player asking him/her if they would like to change it to Medium or Low, and the game will do this automatically for them if they say Okay. *All bags now have an additional row (so they are now 5 wide by 6 tall). *The shared vault now holds as many items as normal vaults (i.e. 48, from 24). *We added a Gnogmenting tutorial in Oak Valley (as well as a Gnogmenting station) *We added a line of Gnogmenting achievements. These achievements only start counting after a player does the Gnogmenting quest in Oak Valley. These achievements give Extra Sockets as rewards, but it is not shown in the display window for achievements quite yet. That will come in a later build. *The socket cost when gnogmenting will now be no higher than the number of feats/spells/abilities that were added or changed. **For instance: if you gnogment together two staffs, and use four spells from one staff, and one spell from the other staff, it will only cost one socket. **Another example: if you gnogment together two swords, and use four abilities from one, and five feats from the other, it will only cost one socket. *Changed the name of the village "Bin" to "Restocking Station". *When a friend enters the game world, an alert sound is now played (with an option to disable it). *Buy&Use in the item shop is now only possible for extra bags, vaults, and the shared trunk. *Attempting to make an auction bid greater than the buyout price now asks if you want to buyout instead. *The "You are busy doing something else right now" message has been changed to be more specific for different cases that could prevent a feat from being started, such as being stunned, already having the feat pending, etc. *The old "gamertag" is no longer used in the game at all. Instead, we just use the name of the character in the accounts first slot. *We adjusted the colors of chat. *Pack #3 has now been unlocked for all players for free. *Flavia now asks for a Cool Spirit-Boosting Elixir so players have an easier time gardening the correct materials. *Changed the message when a player was kicked by a mod to "You were temporarily kicked from the game world by a game moderator for minutes." *Hooked up the new sign up / sign in screen for first-time players. *Travel runes in the vault are now used when available. *Increased the size of the Friends List max to 400. *A link to Character Rankings page has been added to the in-game Community Menu (that has News, Guild Rankings, etc.) *We changed the cooking duplicating recipes that use Pyrrick Acorns and Effluxes. These still give the same benefits, but in order to duplicate you need the base ingredients, rather than just a single version of the item. The gold cost now scales as well. We made these changes because it was too easy to create a large amount of these items without doing the leg work of gardening or collecting supplies. 'Bugs Fixed' '''Please note:' ''These are only a few of the bugs that we fixed. We fixed hundreds of others of the course of the last month and during the test cycle, we only list some of the more pertinent ones here. '' *Fixed a bug where some players would get stuck when entering a new zone with the loading bar at 100%. *Fixed: Stone steps no longer overrides slows and snares *Fixed: Sword Storm and Phoenix Strike causing black boxes in basic lighting *Fixed the invisible strawberry bug *Fixed bug causing cinnamon to have large leaves even just after it's planted. *The glowing rings on fairy gloves now glow the correct color. *Fixed: Village houses are in cul-de-sac are on the road tiles. *Fixed a case where an enemy could cast a feat while in Aegis, and not leave Aegis. They may still cast a feat while in aegis, but now they will immediately leave aegis for a bit. *Fixed: stuck loc 47 -226 141 in Oak Valley *Fixed the quest "Gone Astray" *Items in the shared vault and village vault will now be whisked away when their expiration time runs out. This fixes a problem that allowed players to keep and use items even after the time set for their expiration passes. *Items from events will now count down their expiration time even when they're in the item shop bag. This closes an exploit that allowed items from holiday events to be stored in the item shop bag and used long after their expiration time passed. This affects all items with expiration except the Unlimited Travel Rune. *Fixed: in certain cases, mobs would sometimes continue moving while casting spells or using feats. They will now stand still while using powerful spells or feats. *Fixed a bug causing "Friend entered the game" notifications to sometimes not get displayed. *Fixed a bug that could cause players to appear to be online in the Friends window even when they weren't. *Fixed "New Window" text in the Compose Mail window. Category:Patch notes